


Happiness

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: In which Taeyong is in the search of happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started with an idea and then inspiration hit me hard and turned into this!  
> I hope you guys like this!

**Happiness: the state of being happy.**

**Happiness** , something Taeyong had never felt in his life. Sure, he enjoyed being with his family and friends, but Taeyong needed something else, he needed more. He needed to feel the overwhelming feeling of happiness with just one look. He needed someone that would make him feel like it was all rainbows and unicorns. It seemed like everyone had that someone, everyone except Taeyong. He didn't know where the problem laid. He was handsome, he had a good family background, he was successful, and moreover, he was an alpha with his own pack. So when Taeyong turned 22 and he was still single, he started to believe that something was indeed wrong with him. His parents had told him not to worry about it, but he did because he was afraid that maybe he would never find his partner and die single. That was, until _that_ day.

*****

Taeyong was aware he was staring. He also knew that it was rude and wrong, but he couldn't help to feel attracted to the boy in front of him. The minute the boy entered the room, he knew he was done for. As the new alpha of his pack, he knew it was important to have a partner, but it was easier said than done. For years he's been meeting betas from the most important packs around the world, but unfortunately, he failed to find his partner. As the years passed, he started to lose hope. Until today. 

He was currently in China, visiting one of his alpha friends from boarding school, Kun. After hearing that Taeyong was yet to find a partner, he decided to arrange a meeting with one of his cousins who was also looking for a partner. So there he was, at Kun's house, sitting in front of a cute boy named Renjun. Although the boy was cute and nice, Taeyong wasn't interested in him at all. Yes, the boy was cute and would make a good partner, but he was quite a few years younger than Taeyong. More than anything, Taeyong didn't feel any type of connection with the boy.

It was half an hour into their meeting when another boy excused himself into the room. He spoke in rapid Chinese before Renjun excused himself out, leaving the boy with Taeyong and Kun.

"Sicheng, introduce yourself. This is my friend Taeyong."

The boy turned to Taeyong before he slightly bowed and muttered a short 'hello' in broken Korean.

"This is my younger cousin Sicheng. He's quite shy."

"I didn't know you had another cousin..."

"That's because he's our family's disgrace. We try to keep him away from the public eye, you can say he's our dark secret."

Taeyong didn't have to ask the reason why he knew better than to do so. Just as the boy entered the room, he had caught his scent. Kun's family was very strict and cared a bit too much about their social reputation. The family was only formed by alphas and a few betas, therefore having an omega as part of their family was degrading to their pack. Taeyong instantly felt bad for the boy with big round eyes. He was skinny and just a bit taller than Taeyong. And Taeyong had to admit that he was the cutest creature he had ever seen.

Because Taeyong was short on time, he had to leave China, therefore, he arrived back in Korea without a partner and without much information about the omega, but he knew deep inside that he was going to return soon and claim his partner.

*****

Back at his house, Taeyong sat in front of his best friend and personal counselor, Doyoung. He was just a few years younger than him and happened to be the beta his parents wanted as his partner. But it didn't work like they wished when another beta joined their pack, Jaehyun. Both boys instantly connected and married each other a week after their meeting. After returning from China, Taeyong couldn't stop thinking about the Chinese omega and decided to confide in his good friend Doyoung. That's what friends are for, right?

"So, why are you still here? If you like him and you feel a connection, then why don't you go back and claim him?"

"But, don't you think my parents will dislike him? Since -- you know -- he's an omega?"

"Lee Taeyong, since when do you care about what people think? Also, it's not like they can force you to marry whoever they want; they have no other option but to accept him. It's not like we choose our own partners, if there's a connection between two people, then it is what it is. You know -- better than anyone else -- that I hate Jaehyun's guts and he hates my lame humor, but somehow we just connect. Despite all our fights and our dislikes on each other, at the end of the day, we're happy together. And I wouldn't change Jaehyun for someone else."

After Doyoung's pep talk, Taeyong called Kun and told him he was interested in Sicheng and asked to hold a meeting with the boy's parents. A few minutes later, he got a call back from Kun to inform him that there was no need to arrange a meeting and that his family would place Sincheng on the next plane to Korea as soon as possible. Once again, Taeyong couldn't help to feel bad for the Chinese boy as it was obvious that his family was trying to get rid of him as soon as possible. It was then that Taeyong made a promise to himself of showering the boy with nothing but love.

*****

Two days later, Sicheng sat next to him back at Taeyong's parent's house. As promised by the boy's family, he was sent to Korea on the earliest plane the day before. When Taeyong picked the boy up at the airport, he saw relief wash over the boy as he realized it was Taeyong whom he was being sent to be with. Tears streamed down the boy's face as Taeyong walked towards him.

"Hyung, are you mine?" - whispered Sicheng in broken Korean as Taeyong wrapped his arms around him. 

"Yes, I'm yours" 

Getting Taeyong's parents to accept Sicheng wasn't as hard as he had imagined. Although he wasn't the partner they wanted for Taeyong, they too couldn't help but fall for the cuteness charm of the Chinese boy. Introducing Sicheng to the pack took less of an effort. Despite the language barrier, they welcomed him with open arms. Jaehyun and Ten, the social butterflies of the pack were quick to show him around. And Yuta, a beta from Japan, promised to teach and help Sicheng with his LKorean. Although his pack was quite loud and introverted, Taeyong knew Sicheng was going to be happy with them around. 

 *****

It has been a month since Sicheng officially joined Taeyong's pack. He had trouble to communicate with everyone at first, but with the help of his pack, he easily improved and was now able to hold a small conversation. During that time, Taeyong learned that sicheng was terrible at the kitchen and that he had an obsession with ice cream. On the other hand, Sicheng learned that Taeyong was a clean freak and that he was much softer than what he appeared to be.

Sicheng was quick to befriend Ten, the only other omega in the pack. He learned that he was Thai, and was married to Johnny, the other alpha- and second in command- of the pack. The two had met back in Thailand when Johnny was there for business. According to Taeyong, Johnny had practically saved Ten; to Sicheng, it was obvious that it was a sensitive topic, so decided to not ask any more questions about it. Ten was a nice guy, maybe a bit too loud for Sicheng's liking, but he was nice. He was also a dancer, just like Sicheng, which made it easier for them to become friends. As promised, Yuta helped Sicheng with his Korean, and Jaehyun was also of great help when the Japanese boy struggled. Out of everyone in the pack, Sicheng was closest to Jaehyun; the boy just understood him perfectly, sometimes to the point were Taeyong was jealous of their friendship. But Sicheng knew Taeyong couldn't stay mad at him, for he used his cuteness to his favor.

*****

It was almost midnight when Taeyong came back from work. Sure, the other members of the pack worked too, but as the head alpha, Taeyong worked twice as much for the stability of the pack. He always had extra savings to use in case of emergencies. He was always stressed with work, but he always had time to check on the pack despite how tired he was, and Sicheng admired that about him. Because of that, Sicheng asked Ten to teach him how to cook. Ten wasn't the best cook, but he was definitely better than him, and that was something. With Ten's help, Sicheng was able to cook dinner for Taeyong, however, he didn't expect Taeyong to come from work at midnight. Sicheng was sitting on the couch in the living room when Taeyong came through the door.

"Sicheng-ah, why are you still awake? You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know, but Ten hyung helped me prepare dinner, and I wanted to eat with you..."

"You made dinner?" - Sicheng nodded as Taeyong showed a troubled expression.

"I promise is good to eat! Jaehyun stopped by earlier and said it was good to eat. He was surprised that I actually didn't burn down the house while cooking."

"Then, shall we eat? I'm actually starving..." - Sicheng smiled and nodded, making his way to the kitchen; Taeyong just one step behind him.

*****

After having dinner- which Taeyong approved as a success - they cleaned the kitchen and then took turns to shower. The clock on the bedside table marked 2:00 am, and neither Taeyong nor Sicheng made an effort to sleep as they laid on the bed facing each other in a comfortable silence; the moonlight shining brightly through the window.

"I missed you today" -whispered Taeyong as he placed a hand on Sicheng's cheeks, the boy instantly closing his eyes and placing his hand on top of Taeyong's.

"I missed you too, a lot."

"What did you do today?" Besides missing me."

"Yuta taught me how to play soccer."

"How was it?"

"I don't like it~" -said Sicheng as he let out a small giggle; Taeyong instantly smiling at the cute gesture.

"Maybe you should just stick to dancing. Did you go with Ten to the studio today?"

"Yes, there were a lot of kids! There was a new kid that just moved here from China, his name is Chenle. Ten made him stick to me so he could learn a few things. We became friends."

"I'm glad you were able to help Ten and that you made a new friend- although he's quite young. Changing topic, have you talked to your family?"

At the mention of his family, Sicheng's smile faded and Taeyong felt guilty for asking such a question.

"They haven't called... Honestly, I don't think they even remember I exist..." - tears formed on Sicheng's eyes and a beat later Taeyong wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as the boy let out small sobs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked~ But you don't have to worry about them anymore. Now you have a new family and they all love you. And the best thing is, that you also have me." -muttered Taeyong as he took Sicheng's face in his hands to wipe the tears that stained his face- "I promise you that I will never hurt you, and to protect you from anyone or anything that can hurt you. You know that right?" -Sicheng nodded as a small blush painted his cheeks.

"I love you"

"I love you too" -whispered Taeyong before pressing his lips on Sicheng's soft and plum lips.

They fell asleep holding each other on their arms. And in that moment, Taeyong knew that nothing else would matter as long as Sicheng was by his side; because Sicheng was his happiness and happiness was everything Taeyong ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this work! I'm thinking about writing another chapter but it would be Sicheng's POV... maybe, I'm still thinking about it.
> 
> However! I'm working on the second part of this series. The second couple is JohnTen <3 please look forward to it!


End file.
